


Oh Captain, my Captain.

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Smut, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: Hi! I know I've been MIA for a while but here I am! I'll be posting fanfics I write on my tumblr: themmanwithovtfear.tumblr.com (Just leaving this here...)Hope you all like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I've been MIA for a while but here I am! I'll be posting fanfics I write on my tumblr: themmanwithovtfear.tumblr.com (Just leaving this here...)  
> Hope you all like it!

He didn’t have kinks. It wasn’t that bad, being traditional in bed. So why was he being like a teenager dealing with hormones’ problems? Well, it was because of a person.

It was because of you.

You had been training to be an Avenger for months until you were sent with Natasha and Sam to a mission. Nothing too risky. You had to get some files in your USB while Natasha was distracting the target. Easy thing. After that you became a full member of the team, having a good relationship with the girls, Nat and Wanda and Tony. He was like a big brother to you.

But it wasn’t until a certain mission when Steve began to have problems.

You had gone with Bucky and Steve and several members of SHIELD to dismantle an Hydra base. Luckily, you just got a few bruises, nothing serious and the mission was a success.

“Good job, team” Steve had said, taking his helmet off and rubbing his messy hair. 

“Thank you, Captain” You had said while you were taking care of Bucky’s injuries and that made Steve’s length to twitch.

He had been called Captain before. Not only his team and the new recruits. He was Captain America, the name was implied on it. But it was the name escaped from your lips, those lips he had imagined several times kissing his neck, his body, his…

Well, Steve Rogers, he had thought. You have a problem.

* * *

You had woken up earlier than usual that morning. Today was your day-off and you had thought you could do somethings as you had enough time. You wanted to train with Bucky and go to the library after having lunch.

You took the first thing you saw and wore it, realizing it was one of Steve’s sweatshirts. As you were friends with the two super soldiers it wasn’t unusual that you had some of their clothes. Sometimes you just stole it from them. 

You walked to the kitchen as your stomach decided to make a solo concert of hungry noises and you saw Steve sat by the kitchen table. He had several reports in front of him and you smiled, shaking your head. That man was a workaholic.

“Good morning, Y/N” He said as he raised his head, his blue eyes darting on you, watching your body. 

“Good morning, Captain” You said happily, using the nickname you gave to him. Steve’s eyes went dark at the name and focused on the reports again. “You shouldn’t work that hard. You’ll have an ulcer”

“Somebody has to do it, and Tony is not really fancy of paperwork” You laughed, grabbing your bowl and some cereals, pouring the milk and leading to the table. You felt Steve’s gaze on you and a idea crossed your mind.

You had a crush on the America’s Golden Boy. It seemed the whole tower knew…except for Steve himself. He always treated you the way Bucky did, so you supposed he just saw you as a sister or something like that. But that gaze told you another story, confirming Nat’s suspects.

“Call him Captain” She had said one night when you were talking with Wanda and her. “That drives him mad. But only if it’s you the one who says it”

You sat on his lap, causing Steve to gasp as he felt your naked legs through his grey sweatpants. You took the spoon and began to eat as if nothing was different, looking at the reports of the last mission in which Nat and Bucky had gone with him. Steve cleaned his throatt and you turned your face with your mouth full of cereals.

“May I have some?”

“Sure, grandpa” He rolled your eyes and opened his mouth as you raised the spoon. A thin line of milk went from his lips to his chin and you cleaned it. Awared that he was staring at you, you licked your thumb and blinked innocently, before taking the spoon, decided to continue eating your breakfast. 

A soft moan escaped Steve’s lips and you smiled taking advantage of the fact that he couldn’t see you. His large hand rested on your hip pressing you against his chest and his breath rubbed your earlobe when he spoke again.

“Can you pass me the coffee, please?”

“Sure, Captain” You said leaning towards the table when his hand grabbed yor wrist and stopped you. His free one placed the bowl near the files and then turned your body, his eyes meeting yours.

“Have you any idea of what do you do to me, Y/N?” His voice was low and husky and his blue eyes were now surrounded by his dark pupils.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about… _Captain_ ” You replied teasingly causing Steve to growl and stand up, throwing you over his shoulder and walking to his room.

“Steve! What…? What are you doing” You shouted slapping at his perfect ass, which made him to put you on your feet and slam the door, staring at you. Your hair was still disheveled and the sweatshirt was showing a bit your lace panties. Before you could open your mouth again, he grabbed your wrist and pressed you against the door

“Each time you call me Captain, I just want to take you to my room and make you scream it until the whole tower could hear your moans…”A smirk grew up and his thumb caressed your bottom lip. “But I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Everybody hearing those little sounds of yours…hearing the bad girl you are”

His husky voice made your legs began to shake, a shiver running through your spine in anticipation. God, that man had you wet and he didn’t even touch you. You moved your thights, looking for some friction and saw Steve’s smile watching you as you did it.

“Look at you. You want me so bad, don’t you, Doll?” The nickname caused you to whimper and Steve’s lips grazed your neck but nothing else. He was torturing you.

“Stop teasing” Steve pinned your hands above your head and clicked his otongue.

“Are you the Captain now? Because I don’t think so” He smiled before pressing his lips passionately against yours. His teeth biting every inch of your mouth and his tongue parting them to demand your mouth. One of his hands continued pressing yours while his free one touched your right breast above the sweatshirt. He smiled and looked at you. “No bra…Dirty girl, doll. On your knees” He ordered and you complied.

Your fingers caressed the skin between the t-shirt and the sweatpants. His length was pressing against the cotton. You licked your lip and took the hem of his pants, taking them down his legs. He stepped out of them and you kissed his length above his briefs before taking them off. His hand grabbed you hand and you licked the precum of his head, twirling your tongue before taking him in your mouth. Steve’s legs shoke and he moaned your name, causing you to hum against his skin.

“Oh, God, Y/N…You look so god…you…Oh!” He shouted and dig his nail on your scalp when you hollowed your cheeks. He took your arms and lift you, causing you to look at him.

“Did I do something wrong… _Captain_?” You said innocently and he growled, leading you to the bed.

“You did it so good…But I don’t want to cum on your mouth like a horny teenager…I want to punish you for being a bad girl”

You whimpered when he ordered you to get on your hands and knees. He took your sweatshirt off and gasped as he saw you, your ass up and your lace panties. His index finger traced his way on your folds causing you to moan his name.

“Oh, Y/N, you’re so wet…And this is because of me…” Before you could reply you heard a smack and felt the pain on your ass. “But this won’t stop your punishment”

“Please…” You cried and screamed when he slapped your ass again.

“Please what, Doll?”

“Please…Captain…please, I need you…I need you to fuck me”

Steve touched your spine, making you to arch your body, lifting your ass up. He took your panties and ripped them. You shouted his name when the tip of his tongue licked a trace along your fold and his mouth sucked your clit. His hands grabbed your hips, stopping you from moving. Your head fell between your arms and you felt your legs shaking as Steve brought you to the edge.

“Oh, God, Steve…”You whimpered as your body fell on the bed. His hands turned you and you saw him undressing himself, hovering you. His blue eyes were fixed on your swollen lips. He kissed you and is hands went to your breasts, pinching and touching your nipples. His lips bit your neck and you were sure the following day there would be marks. 

“Are you ready?”

You nodded and felt the tip of his length at your entrance, your legs going around his waist. He entered sowly, giving you enoug time to get used to him. You moaned and grabbed his golden hair, begging him to move. Steve complied and thrusted into you, hitting spots nobody had hit before, causing you to scream Captain again and again like a mantra. The room was full of moans and filthy sounds. You felt the familiar knot in your stomach as your orgasm was being built up again and you scremed, feeling the pleasure hitting your whole body. Your folds clenched against Steve’s legth, bringing him to the edge. He rolled to the bed as you both were catching your breaths. You covered your bodies with the blankets and Steve pressed you against his body, kissing your forehead and you smiled.

“So, what will happen now?” Steve said as his face blushed.

“We could try…I like you”

“I like you too” He said and was about to kiss you when his phone buzzed. He took it and moaned in disgust, showing you the group chat.

_I knew it!_

_Capsicle, be silent! Some people try to sleep!_

_You own Bucky and I money, Steve!_

_Lady Y/N, could you please be quiet?_

_How’s Steve, Y/N?_

_“Nat!”_


End file.
